


Turn the world upside down

by PotentialOfSurprise



Series: Overprotecting Nico [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: Levi experiences seizures and Nico is the overprotective boyfriend





	1. The first one is never easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr from @gleeandotherstuff and will be part of protective Nico series as well as a multi-chapter fic (not sure how many yet)

The first time it happened Nico was terrified beyond believe. He had seen many things during his medical career but Nico would never forget the image of his boyfriend’s body spasming on the livingroom floor.

 

He was templating what movie they could watch for the planned movie night when Nico opened his apartment door. 

Dumping his keys into the small bowl placed onto the shoe rack he was about to take off his jacket when the sound of a body hitting the floor caught his attention. 

Without hesitation he ran to the living room and was met with the sight of Levi seizing on the floor. The ortho fellow quickly got on his knees and grabbed Levi’s head to keep him steady, cursing under his breath that he should have been there sooner. Nico kept Levi’s head steady and prevented him from hurting himself even more throughout the seizures. 

When Levi’s eyes opened a few minutes later he was looking directly into Nico’s very concerned eyes above him. He felt the taller man’s hands in his hair stroking it softly, which was really nice considering the pounding headache he was feeling. 

“Hi” Levi rasped softly with a smile. 

Nico stroked his fingers over Levi’s cheeks and slowly helped him sit up but pushing him down with a stern hand when he wanted to stand. 

“Let me check for any injuries before you get up” Nico gave Levi a pointed look and went to the cupboard to grab their emergency kit. 

“I’m fine, just a headache. I really thought the seizures were over” Levi pouted from his spot on the floor. 

A couple of weeks after they started dating Levi had told Nico that he used to have seizures as a child. He hadn’t had any since high school so it wasn’t something he gave a lot of thought the last couple of years. 

Nico got back and grabbed his penlight crouching down in front of Levi. 

“Follow the light with your eyes” He lightly touched a finger under Levi’s chin as he shone the light in his eyes. 

“This is way too bright. What batteries did you put in this thing?” Levi complained as he put his hands in front of his eyes. 

Nico shook his head lightly, doctors were really the worst patients, and pried Levi’s hands off his eyes. 

“Do you have any pain? What happened exactly?” Nico kissed Levi’s hands, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

“Just a headache and generally sore. I was just on my way to the kitchen to grab a snack and next thing I knew I was on the floor” Levi stands up cautiously, Nico’s hands always there to catch him.

Levi wobbles just a little and Nico instantly scoops him up in his arms. Nico carries the intern to the couch and lays him down gently 

“Do you want something sweet or savoury?” 

Nico grabbed a blanket and covered Levi with it. 

“Just an apple will do, thank you”

Levi hated to admit it but he actually liked it when Nico coddled him. 

A few minutes later Nico came back with a small bowl filled with apple pieces and sat down next to Levi. 

“Open up” 

Levi rolled his eyes but complied anyway, grazing his teeth over Nico’s fingers when he fed him the apple. 

They kept up this routine until they ran out of apple pieces and cuddled up on the couch for a much needed nap.  


	2. Cooking outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi experiences another seizure at a not so great timing

The second time it happened Nico was more prepared, well mentally that is. 

There was a storm roaring outside the apartment that the two surgeons were now officially sharing. Levi was chopping vegetables while Nico was sitting on the bar stool on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, watching the intern dreamily. 

“I was thinking maybe Rome? I really want to see a colosseum and then we can share spaghetti and wine” Levi waved his knife around in emphasis. 

“Rome is nice but I was actually thinking somewhere with a beach. Besides you never share your food” Nico chuckled and nudged Levi with his shoulder. 

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t be such a good cook” Levi stuck out his tongue at Nico who was searching the fridge for cheese. 

Suddenly the lights in the apartment started flickering before dying completely, the storm outside causing a power outage. Nico instantly turned towards his boyfriend, the knife Levi was using already clattering on the ground. Just in time Nico caught Levi as the intern’s eyes rolled back and his body started seizing. Dragging him towards the soft carpet of the living room, Nico layed Levi down and held his head. Nico cursed under his breath when he noticed a small trail of blood from where he had carried Levi. 

 

Levi slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision still blurry around the edges. He looked down when he felt something on his hand and was met with the sight of Nico carefully wrapping a bandage around his, apparently injured, hand. 

“Welcome back” Nico smiled brightly at Levi, who noticed a hint of worry in the orthopedic surgeon’s eyes. 

“What happened? Why is it so dark?” Levi rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured hand, surprise to find no bump present.

“You were chopping vegetables and then the power went out. The flickering lights set off a seizure when you were still holding the knife” Nico nodded guiltily towards Levi’s hand “I was too late to prevent you for hurting yourself”

Levi sat up and carefully put both of his hands on Nico’s face “You caught me before I could split my head open on the kitchen floor. That seems pretty good timing to me”

He kissed the pout on Nico’s face away “You’re my knight in shining scrubs”

Nico smiled and helped Levi stand up “How are you feeling babe?”

“Hungry” Levi smirked “Did I ruin the veggies?”

Nico looked over at the mess that was their kitchen “I think the veggies are the only edible part of our planned meal”

The pasta was half cooked, the power outage also killing their induction plates. 

Levi took his cellphone out of his pockets “Wanna order sushi instead?” 


End file.
